


Kompilasi #NulisRandom2017 : Karena ceritaku menggambarkan dirimu

by Nanasrbf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Ini adalah kompilasi dari #NulisRandom2017 juni lalu.banyak kisah, banyak AU, banyak rasa. panjangnya beragam pula





	1. Chapter 1

 

(Source: Chemistry Lovers)

 

Jason mengamati Piper yang duduk sambil memandang televisi dengan bosan. Tidak ada kegiatan lain yang membuat mereka semangat. Tangannya memilin rambut panjang Piper, sesekali menariknya keatas.  
  
Piper benar-benar ingin menendang anak Jupiter ini kalau dia berani menarik rambutnya. Alih-alih menarik, lengan Jason malah memeluk Piper sambil menumpu dagunya di bahu.  
  
"Jason, kau berat."  
  
"Oh ya? Kupikir bukan itu." Piper menatap Jason aneh, "lalu kenapa kau memberatkan tubuhku?"

"Mungkin karena gravitasi bumi..." mata Jason melirik genit dan jahil, "atau karena cintamu yang menarikku mendekat."   
  
Piper walau ekspresinya melongo, ada semburat merah yang samar muncul dipipinya. Piper meletakkan tangannya di dahi Jason sambil berkata.,

"Kau siapa? Apa Leo menciptakan automaton playboy yang mirip denganmu? Kau pasti bukan Jasonku.."


	2. Chapter 2

 

Hari itu Hazel dan Frank merasa diculik oleh teman sendiri, Jason, yang katanya sedang diancam tidak direstui menikah apabila tidaj dapat membawa keduanya pergi. Ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Jason, pikiran nyeleneh mereka yang dramatis seakan membayangkan kalo mereka bukan diculik Jason, tapi raksasa utusan Gaea.  
  
Tapi pikiran itu terputus ketika berhentibdi sebuah bangunan bertuliskan photostudio, Jason membawa mereka naik lantai atas dengan angin, tidak sopan memang tapi kalau lagi buru-buru mau bagaimana?  
  
Jendela yang terbuka membawa mereka masuk, jatuh dihadapan Piper McLean yang membawa beragam macam pakaian wanita. Frank didudukkan di sofa yang menghadap ke latar berwarna untuknsesi photoshoot.   


"Mau kalian apa sebenarnya?"   


Piper mengisyaratkan diam pada Frank, ditambah sedikit charmspeak sebagai pemanis. Frank menurut, kemudian mematung; antara kaget dan kagum.  
  
Dihadapannya berdirilah Hazel yang sudah diberi instruksi sedemikian rupa dan pakaian yang ada di tanan Piper tampak cocok membalut tubuhnya. Demi Dewa-Dewi baik Yunani maupun Romawi, Hazek benar-benar cantik, dan apa satu lagi yang menggambarkannya... Ah, sudahlah.   
  
Frank Zhang bahkan bersedia terbakar api kekaguman sampai mati kala Hazel menatap matanya menggoda. Ah sial, Frank sepertinya jatuhbcintabuntuk keaekiannkalinya pada putri pluto yang satu ini.

 

Terimakasih Japiper, kalian gila.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Dari Leo untuk Calypso.

 _"Rapunzel, apa aku terlihat tampan seperti diramalan?_  
 _Katakanlah aku gila, tapi aku ingin bersamamu sejak pertemuan kita di Ogygya. Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu, seperti Flynn yang membawa Rapunzel pergi dari menara yang memenjarakan. Hei, lihatlah kebelakang._ "   
  
Calypso membalikkan tubuhnya dan termenung. Dihadapan si putri Atlas, Leo dengan tampannya duduk diatas ayunan setinggi satu setengah meter sambil memegang bunga. Ada lampu-lampu yang melilit diantara dedaunan yangbada di tali ayunan. Calypso mendekat, masih terkagum dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapan.   
  
"Calypso, putri Atlas, maukah kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu --ah, kalau bisa jadi istriku?"   


Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar, Calypso menarik Leo dari ayunan dan memeluknya erat. Leo tersenyum ketika Calypso mulai berbisik lirih 'aku mau'.  
  
"Lupakan masa lalumu yang kelam, aku mencintaimu tanpa memandang kelamnya hari kemaren. Cukup antara kau dan aku, mengukir masa depan, Leo dan Calypso."  
  
Calypso, Rapunzelnya, kekasih, dan tambatan hati Leo selamanya.   


Dibalik semak belukar, Jason, Percy, dan Frank bertepuk tangan pelan. Kerja tim memang dibutuhkan, tapi dilain pohak mereka harus sadar keberadaan tiga wanita yang berstatus kekasih mulai memandang sinis,  


"Kalian bisa merencanakan hal romantis untuk Leo dan Calypso tapi tidak paham kode kami untuk berkencan? Laki-laki memang bebal!"


	4. Chapter 4

 

Piper di dalam kamar, entah apa kegiatannya di dalam. Jason sudah menghabiskan beberapa makanan cepat saji dan rumahan yang sudah disediakan Magdalena. dilihatnya sekali lagi pintu yang tertutup, tapi ada yang janggal.   
  
pintu itu tidak terkunci, hanya sedikit tertutup, dan Jason masih bisa mengintip dari luar. oh tenang saja, Jason tau diri untuk menjaga hubungan tetap awet tanpa perlu bongkar pasang pakaian kekasihnya. tapi dia benar-benar penasaran apa yang dilakukan Piper selama ini.  
  
Di dalam kamarnya, Piper tengah memoleskan makeup dengan konsentrasi yang tak pecah. Jason dapat melihat wajah cantiknya bertambah cantik, apalagi Piper terlihat cocok dengan warna rambut yang beberapa hari lalu diubah.   
  
"Jason.. sejak kapan kau disana? kau mengintipku?"

oh sepertinya akan terjadi salah paham.


	5. Chapter 5

 

malam perdamaian antara Yunani dan Romawi dibuat layaknya pesta manusia. para gadis memakai gaun, dan pria mengenakan jas/tuxedo, bisa jadi malam ini menjadi malam anak-anak Aphrodite; kecuali Piper tentunya.

tapi, tidak ada hal yang mencegah itu terjadi. anak-anak Aphrodite berpencar; laki-laki dan perempuan, membagi tugas untuk memoles semua orang, bahkan Pak D sekalian.

Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Thalia, Calypso, Rachel, dan semua gadis memilih beberapa aksesori. kebetulan mereka malam ini dengan kompaknya memilih bunga-bunga untuk hiasan.   
  
seperti yang diharapkan, para pria benar-benar terpesona, bahkan Percy yang biasanya blak-blakan kini terdiam, memandang kagum, terpesona, atau apalah yang pasti kekasih mereka benar-benar seperti dianugrahi kecantikan Aphrodite; lupakan anak-anak Aphrodite yang memang cantik dengan ciri khas mereka.

"Jason, helo? kau masih hidup?"

"Oh, maafkan aku, Pipes. kau.. kau cantik.." ucap Jason terbata-bata. sepertinya rencana berhasil, tidak ada pertumpahan darah. bahkan Octavian mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Rachel, Oracle perkemahan blasteran. benar-benar keajaiban ramalan.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaenudin Solihin Grace.

nama kerennya Jason Grace. rambut udah tertata rapi, kemeja dilipat dengan kancing terbuka dikit dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam yang bikin para wanita tergila-gila. tampang oke, baju oke, duit oke. waktunya ngajak pacar kencan, sambil pamitan dulu sama papa mertua.  
kekasihnya, Pitri panjaitan McLean, udah cantik dengan balutan kemeja warna senada ditambah ikatan rambut kepang cantik yang membuat Jason tergila-gila untuk kesekian kali.  
  
"Anak gue jangan sampe dihilangin, ga boleh lecet, harus sehat walafiat," pesan papa Tristan, "Pit, jaga diri ya. dan lo Jaenudin, awas aja kalo anak gue kenapa-napa." 

Jason angguk-angguk paham. setelah sungkem sama calon mertua, barulah mereka berangkat. kencannya sederhana, cuma naik motor keliling kota sambil makan es lilin di pinggir jalan. mereka bilang, bahagia itu sederhana, walau kita kadang bingung membedakan mana yang sederhana atau ga punya uang.


End file.
